Break Up With Your Girlfriend, Im Bored (Alternate Universe)
by ThatBlondeGirl
Summary: Set in season one and based on the new Ariana Grande song, Break Up With Your Girlfriend, Im Bored: After that night of helping Luke plan to repaint the diner, Lorelai decides that newly arrived Rachel, doesnt deserve Luke. So, Lorelai takes it upon herself to make Luke hers.
1. Damn, this ain’t fair

Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm bored. Part One

Luke's Diner-

Lorelai walks into the dinner one day and walks up to Luke with a grin on her face, "Hey Luke. You smell great. Is that a new cologne you're wearing?"

Luke watches Lorelai twirl a lock of her long black hair and with a gulp, he looks down at his note pad and says with a growl, "Lorelai what are you trying to do? You know I'm with Rachel. And she's upstairs. She could come down any minute."

Lorelai giggles with a smirk on her face, "Oh Luke. Why would you be with Rachel? You know who you really want."

Luke stares at his note pad in shock as she's never spoken about her feelings for him out loud.

She hops on the counter and leans over and whispers in his ear in a seductive voice, "Took one fuckin' look at your face, now I wanna know how you taste."

Luke looks up into her sapphire blue eyes, and as he reaches to run a thumb across Lorelais cheek, Rachel yells down the stairs, "Hey Luke, I need you upstairs!"

Luke pulls away from her, grabs a coffee mug, pours coffee into it with his hands shaking, then he swiftly walks upstairs, leaving a grinning Lorelai sipping her coffee.

Suddenly the quiet diner is full of whispers.

Miss Patty and Babette, suddenly walk out of the diner in complete shock while wondering if they are dreaming.

A few minutes later, Lorelai walks out of the diner with all eyes on her.

Crap Shack-

Lorelai walks into the house to find Rory quizzically staring at her.

"What Rory?"

"Mom, why did you drive to Luke's in your best casual outfit and your hair and makeup done? What are you up to?"

Lorelai falls on to the couch and groans, "Damn, this ain't fair."

Rory laughs as she sits next to her mother, suddenly her face changes to concern, "Mom, you've been acting so strange lately. Every time you get around Luke, you're practically drooling. That's so unlike you. You know Rachel just came back into his life. He's been waiting for a long time. Wait, did this have to do with you helping with the diner? What happened that night?"

Lorelai stands up and starts pacing the living room floor, "Rory, I've always thought there was something about Luke since we first met. But, that night, something happened. Something set off a spark in me. I felt things that I've never exactly felt about him or anyone ever. I looked into his eyes while we were sitting on the diner floor drinking really great beer, and I noticed how beautifully blue and calming his eyes were. His smile before he leaned in to try and kiss me before the town interrupted...", Lorelai feels a chill down her spine as she remembers his face, "... I wanted him right then and there. But when Rachel came back in the picture, it became a little harder to hide my feelings from him because I suddenly became even more of a desperate weirdo. Now today, I went after him in the diner. In front of almost the whole town. Luckily Rachel called him upstairs before I took him downtown."

Rory scrunches her nose in disgust, "Mom, oh my god. Don't say that. I'm still a child."

Lorelai giggles, "Hahaha, Sorry kid."

Rory puts a finger to her chin as she thinks, "So, I've come to the conclusion that you in love with Luke, and you want to do things to him."

Lorelai rolls her eyes with a small laugh, "Well you're on to something. But Rachel is in my way. She's my issue. If it wasn't for her coming back, I may have had a chance."

Rory sighs, "Mom you should go to bed and think it over. Okay? Honestly you need to get your mind back on track."

Lorelai nods as she gets up and heads for the stairs, "You're right sweets. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

Rory yells back up the stairs as Lorelai gets out of sight, "Night mom! Love you too."


	2. Damn, She Can’t Compare

Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored. Part two

Luke's-

"Luke! Come here! Let me see!"

"Rachel, no I don't feel like it."

"Luke, please. I need to see it!"

Luke comes in wearing a dress shirt and dress pants instead of his flannel and jeans.

No baseball cap in sight, makes Luke uncomfortable when looking in the mirror, "Rach, come on. I don't want to wear this. Please. I feel weird. What happened to carefree Rachel?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Oh sweetie did you forget that we are going to visit my parents?"

Luke sighs, "Why? You aren't staying for that long anyway. Why I would I get attached and go see your parents?"

Rachel starts taking off her shirt and grins, "How about I show you that I'm staying?"

Luke grins slightly but then pictures Lorelai sitting on the counter from earlier, and starts to get hesitant.

Lorelais seductive voice fill his ears, "Now I wanna know how you taste. Usually don't give it away, But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it."

Luke shakes his head, "No Rach. I'm good."

Rachel walks over to him and pushes him onto the bed and starts kissing him, but Luke can't see Rachel anymore.

Luke's eyes wonder to the corner of the bedroom while Rachel is taking off his shirt and kissing his chest, and in that moment, he pictures Lorelai gesturing to him suggestively while taking off her shirt, "Break up with your girlfriend cause I'm bored."

Rachel looks back at Luke and notices that he's no longer paying attention and shakes him out of trance, "Luke, what's going on with you? Why are you not paying attention to me? I'm trying to make love to you. You've been acting strange since this morning. Are you running a fever?"

Luke suddenly rolls Rachel over and starts kissing her, "I'm fine."

Rachel rolls him back over and starts grinding on him, which makes Luke moan, "Oh Lorelai. Mmmm."

Rachel stops and looks at him in shock and confusion, "Luke, why are you saying Lorelai?? What the fuck??"

Luke grins nervously, "I'm- I'm sorry Rach. I don't know why. Let's try that again."

Rachel is still confused, but goes back to grinding on Luke.

Lorelai is back in the corner of the room whispering, "You know you wanna hit it in the morning, like it's yours. You want me. You wanna know how I taste. Come and get me. I know you've been waiting for this moment forever. Come over and fuck me, Luke."

Luke remembers the day he accidentally walked in when Lorelai was getting dressed, after she called him to come out and look at the shower because it wasn't working.

He walked in without asking because he thought she wasn't home, and he found her naked and still wet from the shower; Her silky skin gleaming in the light, her perky breasts out in the open, just everything was about her naked body took his breath away.

With clothes or without them, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was a goddess.

Even though she screamed at him in shock, it took her a few minutes to tell him to get out and wait downstairs.

Her face was full of shock but also she was eyeing him up and down like she wanted to take him right then and there.

Between the both of them, their sexual tension could cut glass.

Luke knew that Lorelai wanted him as much as he wanted her.

In his head, Luke was trapped in his sexual frustration because Rachel wasn't Lorelai and could never be.

While Rachel thinks she's satisfying him, Luke thinks to himself, "Damn, She can't compare."


	3. Break up with her, I’m bored

Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored. Part 3

Crap Shack- 3 AM

Lorelai wakes up and rolls over to her side table where the home phone is, and dials Luke's cell.

After a few rings, Luke picks up and groggily answers, "Hello?"

Lorelai sits up and raps a arm around her knees, "Luke? It's Lorelai."

Luke sits up quickly and rubs his eyes, "Lorelai, hi! What's wrong? Everything okay? Is Rory alright?"

Lorelai's eyes change color as she runs a finger over her lips and whispers, "Luke."

Luke shakes his head with a moan, "Lorelai. You know what you're doing to me."

Lorelai nods with a smirk, "Oh I know what I'm doing. I know what I want. Do you know what you really want? And is it really Rachel?"

Luke looks at his alarm clock, "Lorelai, can we deal with this later?"

Lorelai looks at her clock, "You've been pining. All this time. I've seen how you've looked at me since that first day that I walked into the diner. You felt the strongest spark ever when we were on the floor of the diner, picking out paint, didn't you?"

Luke stays quiet because he knows she's right.

Lorelai laughs, "Ah ha! Can't deny it because you know it's true."

Luke finally breaks his silence, "Did you feel it?"

Lorelai nods, "Yes. More than I have for anyone or anything in my life."

Luke sighs, "Lorelai, Rachel's not you. She could never be you. I know I act like you annoy me all the time, but it's a front."

Lorelai slightly smiles, "Luke, I know. You're a big softy."

Luke laughs, "Fuck. Well, my plan didn't go well to hide it."

Lorelai chuckles, "Luke, how could you?"

Suddenly Rachel groggily wakes up, "Luke, what are you doing awake?"

Luke puts a hand over the phone, "It's nothing Rach, go to sleep."

Luke takes his hand off of the phone and whispers, "Meet me at the diner at 7 am and we can talk. Night Lorelai."

Lorelai sweetly smiles and whispers back, "Night Luke."

They both hang up and fall back to sleep.

Luke's- 7am-

Lorelai walks into the somewhat semi empty diner and takes a seat at her normal spot at the counter.

A cup of coffee is sitting there a long with a note from Luke, 'Drink this, then come upstairs. We need to talk.'- Luke

Lorelai looks at the note with confusion but drinks the coffee fast before running up the stairs (with out drawing attention to herself.)

As soon as she opens the door to Luke's Apartment, Luke rushes over to her and starts making out with her.

Lorelai quickly pulls away and looks at him, stunned, "Uh hey Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke starts unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm tired of waiting for this. Let me take you."

Lorelai gulps, "Holy fuck Luke, I'm not going to be a home wrecker babe. What about Rachel? Am I dreaming?"

Luke walks over and puts a finger underneath her chin and pushes her chin up so he can look into his eyes, "What if this isn't a dream?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Well honey, you aren't a cheater. You are so goddamn loyal..."

Before she could finish talking, Luke has his pants down and his dick out, and moans, "Get down on your knees."

Lorelai doesn't move until Luke gently pushes her down to suck him.

Luke moans, "You said you wanna know how I taste. So here's your chance."

-End of Lorelais Dream-

Lorelai wakes up in a cold sweat and feels wet, "Well fuck. Of course it was a dream. I just want it be real. Time for plan A."

She gets out of bed and looks for the sexiest clothes she owns and starts getting ready to go to the diner.

6:45am-

Lorelai looks at herself in the mirror and smirks, "Time to say bye bye to Rachel."

7am- Luke's-

Lorelai comes into the diner, and of course like her dream, there is coffee at her seat but no note.

Luke comes in and looks her up and down, "Hey Lorelai, what can I get you for breakfast?"

Lorelai flips her hair, "Break up with your girlfriend, cause I'm bored."

Luke starts acting all innocent but Lorelai can see right through him, "Luke, don't act like you haven't thought about it baby."

Luke groans, "Lorelai, people are getting suspicious. Calm down."

Lorelai stands up and looks him in the eye, "Unless you dump Rachel, I'm not coming back in until you do."

Lorelai storms out leaving Luke in a state of confusion.


	4. You Got Me Some Type Of Way

Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored. Part Four

Luke's-

Luke stands there in shock after Lorelai storms off,

Babette walks over with Ms. Patty trailing behind her, "Luke, sweetie, did you upset Lorelai?"

Luke shakes his head, "I think so."

Ms. Patty laughs, "Luke, did you stop giving Lorelai her coffee fix?"

Luke shakes his head again as he glares at the door, "No. No, I didn't."

Babette sighs, "Lets hope she comes back."

Luke nods, "Let's hope so, she has my credit card."

Ms. Patty stares at him in shock, "Why does she, Mr. Stingy Pants?"

Luke rubs his face, "Rachel's birthday gift. She was supposed to help me get her something, but she probably won't now."

Hartford Mall-

Lorelai walks out of a men's clothing store and smirks, "Hmm, I hope everything fits."

She then walks by a Victoria's Secret before turning around and going inside.

5 Hours Later- Luke's-

Lorelai walks back into the diner with a ton of bags and smirk on her face as she hands him his credit card.

Luke takes it from her then raises his eye brow and crosses his arms, "What happened to not coming back in here until I broke up with Rachel?"

Lorelai laughs, "Oh Luke you are so naïve. I needed time to clear my head..." She pauses to take something out of one of the bags of clothes, "... Put this on. I bet it'll look great on you."

Luke shakes his head, "Lorelai, you used my credit card to buy me clothes? What about Rachel's gift?"

Lorelai smirks again, "I bought stuff for me. I needed some new stuff from Victoria's Secret."

She then motions back to the clothes in her hand, "Luke, please?? Pretty please try this stuff on."

Luke shakes his head, "No crazy lady. You are a mental patient."

Lorelai turns him around and pushes him to the diner's bathroom and hands him a pile of clothes, and leans up to graze his ear with her tongue then her lips before whispering, "I wanna see you in these. Go change pretty boy."

Luke complies with a look of shock but also a smirk playing on his lips, and heads into the bathroom.

Lorelai walks back out and sits on a stool at the counter and looks back at Ms. Patty and Babette and smiles, "Hi ladies. What's going on?"

They both smile at her and Ms. Patty speaks first, "Well doll. Is there something we missed?"

Lorelai cocks her head to the side and plays dumb, "What are you talking about?"

Babette laughs and points her finger towards where Luke was then crosses her arms, "Did you break him?"

Ms. Patty nods, "Luke's always had a thing for you, but he is actually really strange. He's been distant from Rachel lately too. Does this have something to do with you?"

Lorelai rolls her eyes and scoffs, right as Luke strolls out of the bathroom and over to Lorelai, "This is weird for me. I'm a flannel guy. This isn't it."

Lorelai gets closer to straighten his collar, and says with a touch of sweetness and sarcasm, "Well honey, you gotta look good to take your lady out in a date."

As she straightens his collar, Luke looks down at the price tag, " Holy shit. Lorelai this is expensive. Everything is going back to the mall."

Lorelai smacks the tag out of his hand before looking back up at him, "Luke, everything was on sale, I promise. I didn't spend as much as you're implying."

Lorelai leans back over to the counter to grab a belt for Luke and hands it to him are she asks him to do a turn around so she could see how he looked without the belt.

Lorelai nods, "Okay, try it out with the belt."

Luke groans, "Fine. I'll try it."

As Luke puts on the belt, Lorelai gets impatient and starts helping him.

Lorelai pulls up his shirt a little so she can find the loops easily, and Luke starts to feel her soft fingers touching his skin as she pulls the leather through the loops.

Luke moans quietly but not too loud, and starts arguing with Lorelai about how cold her hands are, "Lorelai can you hurry up because your fingers are as cold as ice."

Lorelai rolls her eyes as she gets to the last couple loops, "Almost done. There. Better?"

As she's straightening him up, they lock eyes.

Their moment ends when the sound of the bell on the door chimes, and Rachel walks in.

Rachel stares at them quizzically as she sets down her purse and clears her throat, which makes both Luke and Lorelai look at her.

Luke laughs and shakes his head, "Hey Rach. Lorelai was trying to help me find an outfit to take you out in for your birthday."

Lorelai smacks Luke playfully but awkwardly on the arm, as she cleans up his clothing so she can take it upstairs, "Yeah! I figured you'd enjoy a different kind of Luke for your big day."

Rachel crosses her arms and glares at Lorelai, "You can leave those down here. You can go."

Lorelai drops the bags and walks behind Luke and grabs his ass before walking by Rachel and glaring at her until she walks out of the diner.

Lorelai walks a bit down the street, before sneaking over to the diner and watching Luke and Rachel arguing.

All of the towns people are leaving them alone to argue, but Rachel finally calms down and kisses Luke.

Luke pulls away, "No. excuse you! If you suspected something all along, why are you still here?"

Rachel starts to cry, "I want YOU. That's why I'm still here."

Luke sulks, "What about those other times?"

Rachel wipes her eyes and puts her hands on her hips, "Lorelai. Lorelai has been the reason."

Luke squints But not before laughing at Rachel, "LORELAI??"

Rachel nods, "YES!! Tell me you don't have feelings for her? You can see it as clear as day. Especially at the firelight festival. That photo I took of you two, tells a story of two idiots who can't just tell each other how they feel. Am I right or am I right??"

Luke doesn't say a word but Rachel can tell what he wants to say by his face, "I knew it. I can't be with someone who's heart isn't in it."

Luke grabs her arm and leans in to kiss her, "Please Rachel, don't go. Please stay."

Rachel thinks for a second before speaking, "Lorelai has to go. I thought I could be buddy-buddy with her, but clearly she wants my man."

Luke shakes his head, "No. I'm not pushing away my best friend. Not doing it for anyone. Not even you."

Rachel starts to grab her bags to leave but Luke stops her, "Why didn't you tell me that you felt threatened by Lorelai?"

Rachel sighs and places a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Because I knew you'd fall into your feelings if I did."

She pauses then puts down her bags, "I'll stay here with you but you have to stop spending as much time with her as you have."

Lorelai hears the conversation from outside and smirks, "Oh Rachel you got a big storm coming honey. The biggest one yet.


End file.
